


Free time Cuddles

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim and Jim cuddling each other during the free time that they rarely get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free time Cuddles

Mayim and Jim are laying next to each other gazing at each other eye to eye, their lips being just and inch a part smiling at each other whilst his hands playing with her hands, filling the gaps of her fingers with his.

He looked at her clear green eyes sparkling so bright as it looked back at him. He could vividly feel the happiness inside her and it made him happy as well. “I’m so happy.” He uttered. “Me too.” She replied before she received a peck from him. Blushing cheeks and smiling face flashed next to him as they broke from the kiss. “You’re so beautiful.” He uttered and pulled her close to him making her rest her head on his chest — she was giggly.  
He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her as his other hand stroked her arm gently. 

“I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” He brought up randomly. She looked up to him and gave him a wondering face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.” He stated. “I love you so much, I don’t know if I can live without you.” He added. “I love you too.” She struggled to reply as she blushed so hard. 

She moved up him and slightly rested half of her weight on his trunk as she placed soft kisses on his lips that he willingly reciprocated. He palmed her neck and pressed her closer to him to be able to kiss her more comfortably and firmly as his other hand rested finely on the arc of her waist. 

Mayim suddenly felt their cuddly kisses turning into a deep one and she knew she can’t get let them get away with it. Despite that they are extremely in love with each other, she thought that they aren’t on a proper place and it wasn’t the right time to get further than their lovely cuddling. 

She gently broke off from the kiss but he was following her lips trying to part away from him, trying to keep the kiss going. “Honey.” She uttered making him stop and look at her. 

“Let’s schedule our time.” She continued as he looked at her with a hope of further elaboration. “Let’s not get too carried away. We’re at my dressing room.” She pointed out. “I don’t get it.” He replied. “Do you really wanna get… you know… in here? And the people outside?” She asked looking like it was a bad idea.

“Well.” He giggled. “As long as I’m with you, I’d love to love you anywhere, anytime.” He said making her chuckle. “Cliche.” She uttered.

“No. I want it to be special. On the right place. Not just on our dressing room like some sort of teenage quickie. I love you. I want it to be sentimental.” She explained.

He smiled and found her seriousness about their relationship so sweet. “You’re right. I want it to be special too.” She held his hand and pressed it on her face as he watched her snuggle his hand.

“I love you, Mayim.” He uttered.  
“And I love you.” She replied.


End file.
